Remember My Family
is a Stranger side-mission, the epilogue of Red Dead Redemption and the only mission which can only be done with Jack Marston as the protagonist. It is classed as a Stranger side-mission due to the "?" shown on the map, but technically acts as the final mission of the main storyline. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this Stranger will appear on the world map, the player must complete: *John Marston mission: "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" Mission Objectives After speaking with Howard Sawicki, the player must: *Ride to Lake Don Julio and speak to Emily Ross. *Ride to a location near Rio del Toro and speak to Phillip Ross. *Ride a short way down the San Luis River and confront Edgar Ross in a duel. Mission Details The mission starts when the player talks to Agent Howard Sawicki in Blackwater, indicated by the "'?" on the map. During the cutscene, the agent points the player to the south of Lake Don Julio; furthermore, the newspaper includes a story indicating that Edgar is living near the lake. At the player arrival, only Ross's wife is present. She explains that Edgar went with his brother on a duck-hunting trip in Nuevo Paraíso. In Nuevo Paraíso, close to the river, the player finds Edgar's brother, Phillip Ross, at a campsite. The latter indicates Ross' location. Down the riverbank, following Philip's indications, the player encounters Edgar Ross. Ross expresses no remorse for killing John and threatens to kill Jack too if he doesn’t leave. Jack refuses to back down which results in a duel between the two, where Edgar Ross is gunned down. Once defeated, Edgar stumbles backwards and falls to the ground, dead. A cutscene follows, where Jack looks down at his gun and walks away, the camera closes on his face. The screen turns red and black. And the end credits follow. Mission Dialogues Casualties *Edgar Ross - Killed by Jack Marston in a duel to avenge his father's death. Optional Casualties It is possible to exact revenge on Ross' family as well, by killing his wife and brother. After talking to them, and learning of Edgar's whereabouts. Doing so will, however, result in a loss of Honor (unless the Bandana is worn), although killing Ross will restore the Honor lost. *Emily Ross - Can be killed by Jack Marston. *Phillip Ross - Can be killed by Jack Marston. Duel Details For this duel, targeting Edgar in a lethal manner is required. If the player attempts to target the gun or arm of the target (normally a disabling shot), the duel will be lost (the bar will simply not fill when targeting his hands; this happens in other important duels also). This will result in the player's death. Trivia * It is classified as a Stranger side-mission due to the "?" shown on the map, but technically acts as the final mission of the main storyline. *After the closing credits, Ross's body can be looted ($400). *Attempting to snipe Edgar prior to the duel will result in an automatic mission failure; as well as simply looking at him through the scope, even if the trigger isn't pulled. The same goes for Edgar's wife and brother in the earlier steps. **If the player uses a high powered weapon in the duel, Ross may be sent flying back into the river, causing his body to become impossible to loot unless the player pushes it out of the water by slowly walking into it. *This is the only side-mission which John Marston cannot complete. *If Edgar is hogtied, the mission will fail, and the credits will not start. Edgar must be killed during the scripted duel. *The cabin that the Ross family lives in is the same cabin Irish originally sends John to find a gatling gun in "A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman". Philip Ross' campsite is in the same location at Rio del Toro where Tubman's Gold is buried in Treasure Hunter Challenge Rank 5. *If you go to a campfire with people there, they may talk about Edgar being killed by robbers. *Failing the duel and restarting it results in Ross using a different shotgun to hunt each time, either the Double-barreled Shotgun, Semi-auto Shotgun, or the Pump-action Shotgun. **The player can use this mission to acquire the Semi-auto Shotgun for free; simply fail the duel until Ross has the Semi-auto Shotgun equipped, then kill him and loot the gun. *This and I Know You are the only stranger side-missions that take place in all three areas. It starts in West Elizabeth, you find Ross's wife in New Austin and you find Ross's brother and Edgar Ross himself in Nuevo Paraiso. *While confronting Ross, Jack mentions that he saw him kill John, despite only hearing gunshots from a distance and riding back to the barn only to find his corpse. *Listening to Ross's comments before the duel, he can be heard cursing when he misses the shots. *Based on accounts from his wife and his constant cursing during his duck hunt, Edgar Ross appears rather unhappy with his retirement. He is being badgered by the very organization he worked with, he can't seem to shoot well anymore. *Ross' body cannot be destroyed by the Explosive Rifle until after it is looted. *After Jack guns down Ross, he looks at his weapon in an almost questioning way, perhaps questioning if the decision to kill Ross was something his father wanted, as John always wanted Jack to have a life of peace. *In Red Dead Redemption 2, the mission "A Fisher of Men" foreshadows the final confrontation between Jack and Edgar Ross on the bank of a river. Additonally, it is also foreshadowed by a conversation between Jack and Abigail at Horseshoe Overlook, where Abigail and Hosea attempt to teach Jack to read; he responds to these attempts with "but, I wanna be a gunslinger when I grow up", to which Abigail replies "over my dead body". 15 years later, Jack would take revenge on Edgar Ross, becoming a gunslinger over the bodies of Abigail and John. Glitches *Sometimes when you are duelling Ross he will be facing toward the pond shooting ducks, but he can still be killed and will not fire back. *Sometimes, a glitch will occur in which a second shotgun can be seen floating beside Phillip Ross. Gallery rdr_ross_on_the_river.jpg|Edgar Ross during his confrontation. File:Rdr_prepare_to_duel.jpg|Jack confronting Edgar Ross. Ross and Jack duel.jpg|Jack Marston and Edgar Ross preparing to duel. RDR.JPG|The Duel. Jack.JPG|Jack wins the Duel. DeceasedRoss.png|Edgar Ross, a victim of his own saying. Video Walkthroughs File:Remember_My_Family_-_Mission_58_-_Red_Dead_Redemption|Original Version File:Red_Dead_Redemption_-_Ending_Final_Mission_58_-_Remember_My_Family_(Xbox_One)|Remastered Version Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger missions in Redemption